Late Night Cravings
by ABlackAndBlueSkye
Summary: Dean wakes up to find Cas sleepwalking, fluff ensues. Destiel


Late Night Cravings

I wake up in the middle of the night, and I feel for the predictable warmth that is my Cas, it's winter and cold, and he usually helps me fall back asleep when I'm too freezing to sleep comfortably. Then I hear the fridge in our kitchen open, I figure my baby just got hungry and wanted a midnight snack, so I went to go see if we had any pie left and if he'd get me some. "Hey hunny, couldn't sleep? me either" I say, he doesn't answer, just goes to the microwave and goes about heating up a… hamburger it looks like? That's odd… he never really seemed like he liked them. Oh well sometimes a guy's gotta craving… for instance I crave Cas constantly, anyway, it's odd he hasn't responded yet usually he responds before I even talk first, like he's got eyes in the back of his damn head, so I try again and say with a smirk "How about we forget the snacks babe? We could go back to bed and do something way better than eating." My smirk turns into a slight frown after I say that, since my angel always responds to that, either positively or with a sarcastic comment. "Cas, you feelin' okay?" I ask since he always responds by now, I'm starting to get worried… is he angry with me? Did I do something wrong? "Cas?" I ask as I put a hand on his shoulder and spin him around… then I realize he's sleeping…. I just shake my head and chuckle, while steering his adorable sleepwalking body to our bed. He lies down easily and it's like he never got up, I snuggle up next to him and decide I'll talk about this with him tomorrow morning. I get awoken by a kiss on my forehead, god Cas can be such a girl sometimes, but it kinda feels like a nice way to be woken up, which I will NEVER admit to. "Good morning Dean" Castiel, being formal as always, even with me. "Mornin' angel" I respond knowing he doesn't really agree with the nickname, but finding it fun to hear the slight exasperation in his voice when I use it. "How did you sleep?" He asks. "Pretty well, how did you sleep?" I ask wondering if he remembers anything from last night. "I slept better than I have in a long time, but I had a very strange dream last night" "What was it about?" I ask wondering if he thinks what happened last night was just a dream. "I know this sounds odd but I dreamt about…" "About?" "…hamburgers… I dreamt that there were hamburgers all around me and I was just eating them and eating them, then I woke up this morning I was craving them intensely" he says so sheepishly like I'm going to laugh at him, which of course I have to since it just reminds me of last night. "Why are you laughing?" he asks me I can tell he's completely bewildered since he's doing that adorable head tilt of his. "Do you remember anything of last night?" "Yeah we ate dinner came back to our house, had... sexual relations then went to bed" it's adorable the way he can't out right say we had sex, and I try hard not to laugh because last night was so out of character that it's hard not to "I was talking about after that" "Um I recall nothing except sleeping and my dream" "Well Cas, last night I woke up and you were sleep walking" "Sleep walking? No that's entirely impossible" "No it's not babe, you did it last night and guess what? You were heating up a hamburger!" "What!? How is that possible I don't remember…" "I know, you usually don't remember anything that happens when you sleepwalk, but if you were why hamburgers?" "One second I'm going to check on something" and then he flutters off without warning, I really need to get him to learn how to say goodbye, I turn around to look for breakfast and there he is right behind me "Cas! Stop doing that! Its freakin scary!" _Damn I REALLY need to get him a bell, why don't I?! Oh yeah cause last time I tried that, he smited it._ "I figured out the cause of my cravings, it turns out Famine is here, which explains everything as you know Jimmy, had a certain… fondness for them." "Hmm yeah that explains a lot of things" I say as I get a certain craving of my own. "How about we go get you a burger Cas? Then afterwards after you're satisfied we can satisfy MY craving…" "What craving would that be?" he says with that head tilt. I let my eyes travel slowly up and down his body with a suggestive smirk on my face. When my eyes landed on his face he was blushing but seemed pleased with my plans for the day "I would enjoy that Dean" "Then what are we waiting for angel?" I grab my leather jacket and the keys to my baby. Cas grabs his trench coat and I hold the door open for him. _Today is going to be an awesome day_ I think.


End file.
